Writing To Reach You
by trmix
Summary: Likely take place after 6.19. Very cute Brulian action and Jaime/Skills stuff. Nathan is given the opportunity to play in the NBA for the Nets. He and Haylee go and check out the school and meet one of his teammates. Lucas looks for a job.


Hey readers! So I've recently been hooked to the show One Tree Hill and I am a HUGE Brulian fan!! There is a part to this story that I wrote before and to sum it up, basically Brooke ends up pregnant and she doesn't want to tell Julian for fear that he'll just stay because she gives him the news. Anyway, he leaves a message on her answering machine and tells her to meet him at the airport and tell him to stay. So of course she does and she also tell him she's pregnant! Anway, I'll post that stuff soon, but for now enjoy part 1 of my episode.

"Writing to Reach You" by Travis

Scene: Haylee, Nathan, Jaime, and Skillz are outside the Scott house. Nathan is loading the back of the car with his and Haylee's luggage and Jaime is trying to help him while Haylee is talking to Skillz.

Haylee: Thanks again, Skillz for watching Jaime for us this week while we go to Jersey to check out Jaime's new school and look at some houses.

Skillz: Anything for you guys. Plus I figure I'll score some free NBA tickets out of this, right?

Haylee: (laughing) Of course.

(Nathan has finished packing the car and he and Jaime walk back over to Skillz and Haylee)

Nathan: Well, that's it.

Skillz: Yeaaaah, my man Nathan Scott is gonna hook me up!!

(Skillz and Nathan shake hands and hug)

Nathan: Not so fast…we'll see. Even once I sign my contract, I still probably won't make my first NBA appearance for a month or two.

Skillz: Yea, yea, yea…you know you're gonna be the next Dwayne Wade.

Nathan: I wouldn't say I'm that good.

Skillz: Man, come on! You've made it to the NBA! You're part of the elite now.

Jaime: Yeah, daddy. Uncle Skillz is right. Lebron James better watch out because there's a new 23 in town.

Nathan: (laughing) Oh really?

Skillz: Your boy knows what he's talking about.

(They all laugh)

Haylee: Alright, Jaime. Get over here and kiss your mama goodbye.

(Jaime runs over and kisses her on the cheek)

Haylee: I love you.

Jaime: I love you too, mama.

(Jaime hugs Haylee and then walks over to Nathan who picks him up)

Nathan: You have fun with Uncle Skillz.

Jaime: Oh…(Jaime glances over at Skillz) we will.

Nathan: Somehow I feel like I should be worried.

Jaime: There's nothing to worry about, Daddy. You can trust Uncle Skillz.

Nathan: It's not Uncle Skillz I'm worried about.

(Jaime hugs Nathan)

Jaime: I'll miss you.

Nathan: I'll miss you too, buddy.

Jaime: Now go out and get your dream.

Nathan: I will, son.

Jaime: Oh, and can you make sure it comes with a pool?

(Nathan laughs)

Nathan: I'll do my best.

Jaime: You always do.

Scene: Brooke wakes up alone in her bed. She sits up, looks at the empty side of her bed, and sighs. Suddenly, Julian walks into her room with a tray of food.

Julian: Good morning, beautiful.

(Brooke smiles, sinks back into her bed and lets out a sigh of relief)

Brooke: I woke up and thought for a minute that maybe I'd dreamt it all.

(Julian sits down on Brooke's bed)

Julian: Nope, I'm here…and I brought breakfast!

(Julian lays the tray on her lap)

Brooke: That's very sweet of you but I need-

Julian: Don't worry about it. I already drove Sam to school and gave her some lunch money.

Brooke: You did?

Julian: Yeah…

Brooke: Thank you. That's wonderful but I still need to-

Julian: Already taken care of. I called Millie this morning and let her know that you wouldn't be showing up for work this morning. I figured you need to take some time off right now. I don't want you to feel stressed out. It's not good for the baby and-

Brooke: JULIAN!!

(Julian has a puzzled look on his face after Brooke's outburst of anger)

Julian: What? I thought you'd like some time off.

Brooke: I know! But what I NEED?.....(Brooke shoves the tray of food into Julian's lap and grimaces) Is to throw up.

(Brooke rushes to the bathroom and Julian can hear her throwing up)

Julian: Oh…right. Coming!

(Julian sits up and walks to the bathroom)

Scene: Peyton is trying to put a box at the top of her closet. Lucas comes in, rushes over, and takes the box from her.

Lucas: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me do this. Let's not give the baby a heart attack.

(The room becomes quiet because of the ironic statement)

Lucas: Which isn't going to happen. Our baby is going to be perfectly healthy.

Peyton: I sure hope so.

(Peyton sits down on their bed)

Lucas: Hey, ummm, I've been meaning to tell you something.

Peyton: What is it?

Lucas: Well with the movie being cancelled I decided it would have probably been best for me to apply for some jobs.

Peyton: Lucas Scott, we are fine. You don't need to go out and get a job. My job at the label should be more than enough to support our family.

Lucas: Yeah, but sweetheart…you're going to have the baby soon. And who knows how much time you'll be away from the studio.

Peyton: I know…but I'm sure I could have Haylee watch over things for a while, I mean-

Lucas: Peyton. I have an interview today for the Tree Hill Post. I need to be writing something and I especially need to be earning some money for our family.

(Lucas sits down next to Peyton on the bed)

Lucas: I love you…and I love this baby. So I'm going to do as much as I can to make things easier for the both of you.

(Peyton sighs)

Peyton: I love you.

(Peyton and Lucas kiss)

Scene: Jaime is sitting at the kitchen counter in his pajamas. Skillz is shirtless and searching through the pantry for something to feed Jaime for breakfast. Skillz comes out of the pantry with several boxes of cereal.

Skillz: Alright, it looks like we got…Fruit Hoops…Wheaties…and Captain Crunk.

Jaime: Don't you mean, Captain Crunch?

Skillz: Nawh, J-man. It's Captain Crunk.

Jaime: But I always thought it was-

Skillz: Listen, man. Which one it gonna be?

Jaime:….None of them.

Skillz: But this is all we got.

Jaime: You could give me something other than cereal.

Skillz: What else you got in mind?

(Jaime gets a huge smile on his face)

Jaime: Ice Cream.

Skillz: Ice Cream? For Breakfast? No way, little man. I mean-

(Skillz notices that Jaime's once smile has turned into a pouting face)

Skillz: Uhn. Uhn. Don't give me that face, J-man. Your mama warned me about it. But don't even try it on me because I…

(Skillz takes another good look at Jaime's adorable pouting face and he gives in)

Skillz: What flavor?

Jaime: Chocolate!! YESSS!!

Skillz: You best not tell your mama about this one.

(Skillz opens the refrigerator and pulls out a tub of ice cream)

Jaime: Don't worry, Uncle Skillz. I won't.

(Skillz begins to scoop some ice cream into a bowl for Jaime)

Scene: Brooke is sitting on the couch in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her watching the Style channel on tv. Julian walks into the house with a bunch of grocery bags.

Julian: How you feeling?

Brooke: (groggily) Like I've just up-chucked half of East Asia.

Julian: Well I brought you some soda to calm your stomach and some ice cream to help you relax.

(Julian puts the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, pulls out a can of sprite, pours it into a glass of ice, and walks over to hand it to Brooke)

Brooke: Why are you so good to me?

Julian: Well…one because I love you and two because I care about that little life that's inside you.

(Julian leans over to kiss Brooke, but she quickly stops him by pressing her index and middle finger to his lips)

Brooke: I would settle for just kissing my forehead if I were you.

Julian: Right.

(Julian kisses Brooke's forehead. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.)

Julian: I got it.

(Julian walks over and opens the door. It's Lucas)

Lucas: Hi, Julian. Look I just wanted to apologize about the night before my wedding and I thought I would just come over and explain myself. If you'll let me.

(Julian is silent and he just glares at Lucas)

Lucas: Don't worry, I won't kiss her again.

Julian: Yeah, I don't think you'll want to this time either.

(Lucas has a puzzled look on his face)

Julian: Don't ask.

Lucas: Well…can I come in?

(Julian opens the door to let Lucas in)

Julian: You've got 5 minutes to explain yourself.

Lucas: That's all I need.

(Lucas walks into Brooke's house and sees a very pale Brooke sitting on the couch)

Lucas: Brooke, are you alright?

Brooke: Lucas, what are you doing here?!

Lucas: I just came to apologize about what happened between us and to explain myself.

Brooke: What is there to explain? You were drunk.

Lucas: No. I wasn't drunk. I didn't even get a chance to have a single drink the whole night of my Bachelor party.

Brooke: (with her arms folded) And why is that?

Lucas: Because Owen showed up.

Brooke: Owen? What did he want?

Lucas: You. He told me that he was going to do whatever it took to get you back, now that he's sober. But I tried to tell him that you were happy with Julian and that I was pretty sure that not even I could get you back.

Brooke: So then what did you do?

Lucas: So I proved it to him. I drove over here, put on an act, and Owen was in my car to witness the whole thing. And I'm sorry that it had to be that way, but once I saw the look he had in his eyes when he talked about getting you back…I got scared of how far he was willing to go and I was concerned about you. The best thing I could think of to keep you protected from him was to prove that you were already in too deep with Julian to change course. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to stop trying, Brooke. He's going to fight to get you back. I'm sorry about what I did and said...In reality? I couldn't be happier for you and Julian. You seem to be happy and that's all that matters. Can you forgive me?

Brooke: Of course. Just give me a heads up before you do something like that again.

Scene: Lucas is in an office for his interview for The Tree Hill Post. There is a man in a suit across from him in his desk looking at Lucas's application.

Man: Lucas Scott…you have quite the resume here. I'm impressed.

Lucas: Well thank you.

Man: And yet completely baffled at the same time.

Lucas: Why is that, sir?

Man: You've published two widely recognized and captivating novels, won the state championship for Tree Hill High, gained a huge reputation in Tree Hill, and yet here you are getting interviewed for a job at the local paper? Forgive me for saying this, but it just doesn't seem logic for someone of your caliber to lower your standards as well as your income…for the Tree Hill Post.

(Lucas chuckles)

Lucas: Is having an article published in your newspaper that bad?

Man: No no no! We would be honored to have you on our staff, but I would feel guilty if this job hindered your success as a writer.

Lucas: It won't. And to be completely honest, sir? My grand ideas and creative thinking have started to dwindle. My wife is pregnant with our first child and I am currently unemployed. So you would be doing me a huge favor in hiring me for your paper.

(The man sits for a moment deep in thought and then sits up and leans over his desk)

Man: I can't do it. I'm sorry. I'm not necessarily sure that journalism is the best thing for you. Maybe you should look into something else. I'm sorry I can't help you.

Lucas: (disappointed) I understand. Thanks for your time.

(Lucas walks out of the man's office)

Scene: Nathan and Haylee are having a tour around Jaime's future private school by the Principal. Haylee's cell phone rings.

Haylee: Excuse me.

(Haylee moves away from Nathan and the Principal and answers the phone)

Haylee: (whispering) Hello?

Skillz: (out of breath) Haylee J!!!

Haylee: Skillz?! Is everything alright?

Skillz: I forgot to give the kid his lunch. Now, where the hell is his classroom at??

Haylee: Oh ummmm…room 112!

Skillz: Thanks.

Haylee: Okay, but is everything-

(Skillz hangs up with Haylee)

Haylee: alright? Ugh.

(Haylee hangs up the phone and walks back over to Nathan and the Principal)

Scene: Skillz rushes into Jaime's classroom and raises the lunchbox in the air.

Skillz: (out of breath) I made it!!

(The whole classroom turns around to look at Skillz and Jaime jumps out of his desk)

Jaime: Uncle Skillz!!

(Jaime runs over and hugs Skillz)

Ms. Lauren: Ummmm, hello. You must be Jaime's uncle that's watching him this week. Haylee told me that you were going to have Jaime this week.

Skillz: That's me. Here, J-man. (Skillz hands Jaime his lunch box)

Jaime: Thanks, but lunch isn't for another hour.

(Jaime turns around and walks back to his desk)

Skillz: You got to be kidding me!! I rushed all the way over here when you don't have lunch for another hour???

(Skillz begins to stomp around the classroom, throwing a tantrum and cursing under his breath. The students start to giggle)

Ms. Lauren: Alright, now. There's no need to have a fit about this. Here…

(Ms. Lauren walks over, sits Skillz down at her desk and hands him a sucker)

Ms. Lauren: I'll give you a minute to calm down.

(Skillz pops the sucker in his mouth and folds his arms in frustration. Ms. Lauren returns to the front of the classroom and begins writing on the white board)

Ms. Lauren: Now, back to our discussion of the Mayflower.

Skillz: Psh. They're already teaching you kids Biology? Let me guess, it's a rare flower that only blooms in May.

(The entire class stares at Skillz like he's crazy)

Skillz: What?

Scene: Lucas walks into the house and Peyton turns around corner with an anxious look on her face.

Peyton: So…?

(Lucas flings his things on the couch)

Lucas: I didn't get the job.

Peyton: I'm so sorry, baby.

(Lucas sits down on the couch next to his things and Peyton comes down and sits next to him)

Lucas: Actually, it wasn't that I didn't get the job; it's that they wouldn't let me.

Peyton: What's that supposed to mean?

(Peyton starts stroking Lucas's neck)

Lucas: They said it would be an honor to have me writing for them, but at the same time they would feel guilty if it meant keeping me from greater things.

Peyton: Baby…I'm sorry.

Lucas: It's okay. We'll figure this out.

Peyton: Okay.

Lucas: Anyway, have you talked to Brooke at all today?

Peyton: No…why?

Lucas: I went over to apologize and myself today.

Peyton: And how did that go? The fact that you're in one piece is a good sign.

Lucas: Yeah. Julian is still upset about the whole thing, but he has to know that I was only doing it to protect Brooke!

Peyton: Well, did you tell him that?

Lucas: Yeah, but he still hasn't forgiven me yet.

Peyton: What about Brooke?

Lucas: She understands I was just doing it for her safety. I mean, I know that Julian thinks he's Mr. Tough Guy and he did throw a pretty mean punch to my face last time, but I'm positive that Owen could kick his ass on any given night.

Peyton: Speaking of Owen…have you seen him since that night?

Lucas: No…and it's making me nervous.

Peyton: She'll be okay. There are a lot of guys in her life that'll be willing to put their asses on the line for her.

Lucas: I guess you're right.

Peyton: I am…now stop worrying so much! We are going to have a healthy baby, Brooke is going to be fine, and you aren't going to need a job because my job will be enough.

Lucas: Alright…

(Lucas kisses Peyton)

Scene: Nathan and Haylee are dressed up and at an expensive, fancy restaurant in New Jersey with one of Nathan's future teammates, Anqwan, and his wife, Shawnee. They are all seated at a table in VIP section of the restaurant.

Hayley: This is a really nice restaurant.

Nathan: Yeah…I don't even know if we can afford this.

Anqwan: No worries, Rook. Once you make it to the NBA, certain restaurants will eat the bill as long as you eat their food and put out the good word.

Nathan: That's awesome.

Shawnee: Get used to it. That's not even the half of it! Dior **pays** me to wear some of their clothes to the games and to certain charity events. Crayola has provided our little Deondre with $100,000 scholarship. And Nike supplies Anqwan with all of his footwear.

Haylee: Wow. So I've been really worried about how our son is going to handle the NBA lifestyle…how has your son handled it?

Shawnee: Oh, Deondre? He's been just fine. It's a dream come true for him when he gets to tell everybody that his daddy made it to the NBA.

Haylee: But as far as school-wise and his grades…

Shawnee: Oh that? He's just like his daddy! Stupid as ever, but so committed to basketball.

(Shawnee and Anqwan laugh and then start making out in front of Haylee and Nathan. Haylee and Nathan exchange weird looks at each other.)

Shawnee: Phew. (She straightens out her outfit and fixes her hair)

(Anqwan and Nathan start talking about basketball and Shawnee leans over to talk with Haylee)

Shawnee: (whispering) So…tell me.

Haylee: (whispering) Tell you what?

Shawnee: Oh don't play stupid, girl. I know you married Nathan for his money…and his looks. But I mean, how much money is he looking to rake in with that contract??

Haylee: Excuse me? I didn't marry him for his money or his looks. I married him because I love him and the amount of money he makes is none of your business.

Shawnee: Whatever. You can be all secretive and keep it to yourself. That's fine with me.

Haylee: Shawnee, how exactly did you and Anqwan meet?

(Cut to Nathan and Anqwan's conversation)

Anqwan: A strip club.

Nathan: Wow, that's… wow…was she the…?

(Cut to Haylee and Shawnee's conversation)

Shawnee: I was a stripper before I met him. Working it like it was my last night to earn some money to pay the rent. (Shawnee laughs) Shoot…those were the days. (Shawnee takes a sip of her wine). Anqwan's been glued to me ever since.

(Cut to Anqwan and Nathan)

Anqwan: I still go back there a time or two when we're on the road to hook up with some of Shawnee's old friends. As a matter of fact, it's a tradition to head on down there for Rookie Night. You in, young fella?

Nathan: Ah no. I'm good, man.

Anqwan: You sure?

Nathan: Yeah.

(Cut to Shawnee and Haley)

Shawnee: I still go back there a time or two to reminisce, you know? What about you? How'd you end up as Mrs. Haley Scott?

(Cut to Anqwan and Nathan)

Anqwan: High school?! Damn! That's awfully young to be getting married.

Nathan: Yeah, but I love Haley and I knew from the moment I layed eyes on her that we would be together always and forever.

(Cut to Hayley and Shawnee)

Shawnee: Always and forever?! Wow! That's quiet the goal.

Hayley: Yeah, but Nathan and I can do it.

Shawnee: Oh just wait until you're in the limelight, girl. Have you heard what they do for Rookie Night?

Hayley: No.

Shawnee: The whole team heads on over to the strip club I used to work at and the Rookie's get first pick.

Hayley: No, Nathan didn't tell me that.

Shawnee: I guess he doesn't see your relationship as being always and forever like you do.

Scene: Sam is sitting down at the bar at Tric. Chase is cleaning a glass and washing down the counter.

Chase: Sorry, but I can't serve you anything.

Sam: Don't worry about me; I'm not here for that.

Chase: (confused) Then what are you doing here?

Sam: I don't know…I guess I just need a place to clear my thoughts. I'm trying to write…a novel. Don't tell anyone! Especially Brooke, she'd be hovering over me every second to see what I'm writing down.

Chase: Don't worry. My lips are sealed. So, what are you writing about?

Sam: I don't know anymore. I'm stuck at this pivotal point in the story and I just can't seem to find the right words to finish it.

Chase: So…you came to the bar.

Sam: (embarrassed) Yeah.

Chase: Well, there is a first for everything. Who knows, maybe something here will inspire you.

Sam: At a bar.

Chase: Hey, you're the one who came here.

Sam: Right. Who's ever heard of a great writer that went to a bar that she couldn't drink at, in search for inspiration? Who am I kidding? This is a piece of junk. (Sam pulls out her partial novel) Would you mind just burning this for me?

Chase: Come on now, don't be so hard on yourself. Who knows, maybe there is someone out there who needs to hear what you have to say. Maybe there is someone out there who's waiting for something like this (Chase points to her novel) to come around.

Sam: Seriously, Chase. It's not worthy of anyone's time, especially mine. I just want to forget about it. I give up.

(Sam turns around and walks away)

Chase: Sam!

(Sam walks out of Tric as Luke walks in and sits down at the bar. Chase has the novel in his hands)

Luke: What's that?

(Chase looks up, sees Luke, and smirks)

Chase: Something you've been waiting for and something you need to hear.

Luke: (confused) Okay?

(Chase hands Luke the novel and he begins to read as Chase pours him a drink)

Scene: Jaime runs into his house and Skillz follows him inside. Jaime throws his backpack on the couch and starts to play video games.

Skillz: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you have homework?

Jaime: Nope.

Skillz: Oh really?

(Skillz sits down next to Jaime on the couch)

Skillz: Your mama left a note that said you would most likely tell me that.

Jaime: Do you want to know what happened today?

Skillz: Don't change the subject on me, boy.

Jaime: Ms. Lauren was asking about you.

Skillz: Ms. Lauren as in…your teacher, Ms. Lauren?

Jaime: Yep.

Skillz: So, uh…what'd she ask?

Jaime: I'll tell you if you let me play this video game.

Skillz: Alright, whatever just tell me.

Jaime: Well…first of all she wanted to know how I could put up with such a whiney Uncle.

Skillz: Whiney!

Jaime: Yea…she said you made quiet a scene in the class today.

Skillz: Hey, I didn't know lunch wasn't for another hour.

Jaime: But she seemed pretty interested in you, Uncle Skillz.

Skillz: Is that right. Hmmmm…

Jaime: But the next time you show up to my class…be a little more…I don't know…manly. You were acting pretty childish today. It was embarrassing.

Skillz: Manly, huh…

(Skillz leans back on the couch and pats Jaime's head)

Skillz: Thanks, J-man. I'll show Ms. Lauren manly.

Scene: Julian and Sam are sitting in the dining room at the dinner table. Brooke is in the kitchen making a home cooked meal. Julian and Sam are sitting in silence as they hear pots and pans clanking from inside the kitchen.

Julian: Brooke! Are you sure you don't need our help?

Brooke: I told you already! I can do this on my own. I'm a mother who is perfectly capable of making a home cooked meal for her family!

Julian: Okay. Just let us know if you need anything. So…how's school, Sam?

Sam: A pain in the ass.

Julian: How about you and Jack?

Sam: What about us?

Julian: You guys are just friends?

Sam: (laughing) Yeah. What else would we be?

Julian: I don't know. You two just seem to hang out a lot.

Sam: What are you trying to get across here, Julian?

Julian: Nothing. Just trying to strike up a conversation.

Sam: Well, you sort of failed.

Julian: Yeah, I realize that.

(Brooke walks in from the kitchen carrying a pot of food with hot pads)

Brooke: Okay, it's done!

(Brooke sets down a pot of spaghetti noodles with potatoes and gravy on top)

Brooke: There.

(Brooke has a beaming smile from her accomplishment)

Julian: (unconvincingly) It looks…delicious.

Sam: What the hell is it?

(Julian nudges Sam with his elbow)

Sam: Oww!

Brooke: It's spotatoes and gravy!

Sam: Spotatoes and gravy?

Brooke: Yeah…spaghetti and potatoes with gravy on top.

(Sam and Julian just stare at the pot)

Brooke: Well…dig in!

(Julian hands the pot to Sam)

Julian: Ladies first.

(Brooke takes off her apron and sits down at the table with them)

Brooke: So I wanted us to have a nice sit-down dinner tonight with real food because there isn't something I think we should all discuss together.

Julian: Is everything alright?

Brooke: Yeah, I just thought that it'd be good the three of us to talk about something that's pretty important for Sam to know.

(Sam hands the pot to Julian)

Sam: What is it you want to talk about?

Brooke: Well…I think it's time that we give you "the talk"

Sam: Oh god…and I thought the food was going to make me barf.

Julian: Brooke, is now really the time for that? I mean…don't you think it should be between you and Sam?

Brooke: Yeah, but you could explain it better from the guys point of view.

Sam: Can I just leave now?

Brooke: No! This is an important talk for us to have. My parents never had this kind of a talk with me and look what I ended up doing all throughout high school!

Sam: Well you don't need to worry about me.

Brooke: Sam, just listen. Julian and I both have been noticing the amount of time you've been spending with Jack lately-

Sam: Oh god! Do you really think that I would sleep with that greasy douche bag?

Brooke: I don't know what to think! But what I do know is that when two people spend that much amount of "alone time" together things tend to journey towards a physical and emotional state.

Sam: Just stop! This is so awkward!

Brooke: Well I just thought that we should get this over with soon and I figured that you wouldn't have ever had this conversation before. Am I right?

Sam: Yeah, but I've heard so much crap in my life before that this wouldn't be the first time I've heard about sex!

Julian: Okaay…maybe I should just-

(Julian starts to inch his way out of his seat)

Brooke and Sam: Sit down!

Julian: Right.

(Julian sits back down)

Sam: Maybe you should've thought about having this conversation before you started sleeping with Julian in the same house that I sleep in!!! It's not like this is news to me since you've been whisking Julian into your bedroom for months!

Brooke: Okay! That's enough!

Sam: You're right. I'm going to bed.

(Sam rushes to her room and slams the door)

Brooke: (looking sadly at Julian) Was this a bad idea?

(Julian sits up, stands behind Brooke, and puts his hands on her shoulders)

Julian: Yeah…you should never put potatoes and gravy on spaghetti noodles.

(Brooke sighs)

Brooke: You know what I mean.

Julian: I don't know, Brooke. I think that Sam is a smart girl who is mature enough that maybe she doesn't need you to give her "the talk".

Brooke: Maybe your right.

Julian: I'm always right. So what gave you the crazy idea to make spotatoes and gravy?

Brooke: I just couldn't decide between spaghetti and potatoes and gravy…does it really taste that bad?

Julian: Awful actually, but I love you for trying.

(Brooke takes a bite of the spotatoes and gravy and cringes)

Brooke: Do you want to order pizza?

Julian: I'm on it.


End file.
